1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communication systems and more particularly to a communication system having automatic addressing and collision avoidance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication systems commonly use addresses for messages so that a transceiver can distinguish messages that it should receive from messages that it should ignore. Typically, a transceiver needs to know both a local address so that it can receive messages and one or more remote addresses of the transceivers to which it is expected to transmit messages. The local address in such transceiver is typically installed in the programming of an electronic memory, by hardwiring or cutting selected wires, by setting switch positions, or some similar means. A problem of such installation is that each transceiver must be customized for its own address, thereby increasing the cost of the transceiver. One solution to this problem is for a user in the field to install the local address into the transceiver. However, this solution merely transfers the cost of the custom installation to the user and is probably more likely to introduce errors. Similar problems are found in the installation of the remote addresses into the transceiver. There is a need for a communication system having addressed transceivers that automatically learn their local address and/or the remote addresses of the transceivers with which they are expected to communicate.
Any time multiple transceivers using the same signal format are within communication range, there is a possibility that two or more of the transceivers will transmit signals that interfere with each other. Many solutions to this problem are known. However, the known solutions tend to be specifically tailored for specific systems and to require a tradeoff between robustness and the effective throughput of data for the system. There continues to be a need for methods and hardware for collision avoidance in communication systems.